


Hunter

by Shycubkovu



Category: Hitman (Video Games), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Friendship, Sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shycubkovu/pseuds/Shycubkovu
Summary: Agent 47 has an interresting encounter while on a contract in Africa.





	Hunter

Hunter  
A Hitman/Lion King crossover fanfiction

 

The bald imposing figure of professional assassin , agent 47 sat atop of an elevated rock formation. Around him nothing but rocks and desert sand.

Perhaps a bit of small shrubbery , but even then more of an excuse of a plant than the real thing.

47 sat, his trusted Jäger sniper riffle held close to his chest facing east. He observed the horizon and drew long relaxed breaths. 

He was waiting for a vehicle to come into view. In spite of the wheather he was wearing his usual business attire. 

Right next to him leaned a suitcase, opened and empty save for a few extra bullets. Everything around him was peaceful and quiet.

 

Suddenly his earpiece rang. This wouldn't be out-of-place in more cultivated areas, but here in the figurative middle of nowhere there could only be one person calling.

"Diana. What can I do for you?" 47 asked. "47, the client is starting to get impatient. How close are you to your target?"

47 kept staring at the horizon."He'll be dead within the hour. It took longer than expected for me to actually gather enough intel on his whereabouts, but I found him.

The locals aren't exactly modern folk. They do however hate him with passion because , besides shooting wild animals on his joy rides he also either killed or,

possibly even did certain things with some of the local herding animals" A short awkward silence passed. 

"Well, then i guess they really won't mind him getting axed of." Stated Diana with the usual thin layered coat of bemusement in her voice.

"I would almost declare it a miracle that i could reach you , 47. Tracking you proved impossible as we don't have any contacts in the area.

Your number is rerouted more times than should be logically possible." She finished.

"That's one of many reasons why the client paid so much for this contract. Finding Lucas whereabouts was near impossible to say the least. But i..."

47 stopped mid sentence. He could have sworn he heard whispering. "Everything alright 47?" Asked Diana.

"Zero Charley November" Said 47. Diana knew the code and didn't respond.

The whispering stopped a few seconds after 47 had stopped talking.

 

He tightened the grip on his riffle. How did he not notice someone approaching from behind?

He always could tell when and if someone was approaching. He took a deep breath and swiftly spun around , finger tight on the trigger.

There was no one. At least no one in his field of vision.

Did they use camouflage clothing ? No, the environment would have given them away.

The few bushes and shrubberies were too small to hide a human in them.

Then he saw the shrubbery in front of him twitch. He aimed at the shrubbery. The voices had sounded like those of children, so not necessarily an immediate threat.

"I'm not going to kill you if you come out now. Depending on who you are and what you know I might even let you stay conscious."

Just then much to 47's confusion, two lion cubs emerged from the shrubbery. "What ? " 

"Please don't kill us." Said one of the two cubs, nervously.

"Diana, I need you to confirm something for me. The coordinates are *REDACTED*. Are there two more heat signatures in front of me?"

"One second 47" Responded Diana.

"who's that voice coming out of your ears ?" Asked the same cub as before.

"There are two heat signatures right in front of you, at least according to the satellite picture.They look like small animals, cubs perhaps."

Diana had just confirmed 47 weird situation.

"They seem to be talking to me, which I would normally see as a sign of dehydration. However , none of the other side effects are present, so ...i guess they really

are talking. And yes you are right , they are cubs....lion cubs." Said 47 in a tone of voice very unusual to his normal demeanor.

"Granted this sounds strange, though you've had weirder occurences surrounding your missions. The marrokan authorities still don't know what to make of

the moose rain. Well 47, look at it this way. You were still waiting for your target to arrive. Plus you are a hunter after all perhaps you can teach these cubs about

how to lure pray."There was a certain kind of inflection in Dianas voice that made it clear she was rather entertained by this situation.

"You are a hunter?" Asked the other cub , who until now had been quiet."That's so cool"

"Simba, be quiet we don't know if he's gonna kill us after all." Said the other cub to the first one through her teeth.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you. I got someone else to get rid of. Another human." Said 47 still a bit confused about his situation.

 

"Humans kill one another ? I thought you only killed other animals" Asked the other cub

" What's your name?" Asked 47 the cub. 

The cub was hesitant.

"Your friend here has a name , so i assume you do to." Said 47.

"It's Nala" She responded , still a bit hesitant.

"Nala, do lions never kill other lions ?" 47 asked with his usual monotone voice, though trying to display a bit of patience.

Nala looked at Simba who knew the answer to this question just as well as any other lion around.

"Well they do kill one another...Simba and I even saw it once." Nala said, imagining the memory in her mind's eye.

"Yeah that was awesome, my dad mauled an intruding rogue to death" Said Simba with excitement.

"And why did he do that and not just chase him of after having injured him? " Asked 47 as he faced the horizon again and looked through his sniper rifles spyglass.

"He said that the rogue lion was hunting without restrained and didn't stay away from our lands..... and i also saw the rogue killing one of my friends." 

Said Simba, excitement making space for somber sadness.

Nala looked at Simba , who seemed a slightly upset by remembering his friend's death.

"Are you alright" She whispered to him. He just turned away from her.

"So, this rogue lion was a menace and he either had to change his ways or die." Said 47 as he spotted a tiny speck of something at the horizon.

"Yes.The bastard had to die." Said Simba in a mix of fuming anger and swelling up tears. 

He honestly had thought that he had digested these memories well, but it seemed not well enough.

Nala tried to comfort Simba, but he once again backed away.

47 took a quick glance over his shoulder and knew that this wasn't his terrain of expertise and the wise thing to do was to distract the lion cubs.

 

"Do you two want to see how humans hunt ? " He asked, forcing a semi warm smile.

"Nice save 47. Perhaps you should open a daycare one of these days" Said Diana with her usual wit. 

47 had lowered his earpiece volume after realizing that if the cubs could listen in so could anyone else. Simba tilted his head in interest. He calmed himself a bit.

"How do you hunt? My dad always says that you Humans can do magic.There is a bang and then animals just drop dead."

"Magic? interesting way to put it. 47, that would make you one of the worlds most talented magicians" Joked Diana.

"It's not magic. See these shining things" Said 47 to Simba and Nala, while pointing at his extra bullets.

"They are being put into this, a riffle. Inside this riffle is a mechanism that makes them fly faster than a cheetah can run." Explained 47

"Then they rip apart the prey like your father rips prey apart with his teeth. Then, the prey is down and you may take anything from it if you need it."

"Perhaps I was wrong 47 , you should open up a school." Remarked Diana after 47 was done.

"and then you eat him? But you humans have tiny mouths , doesn't that take time?" Asked Simba in his childish nativity.

"Do grown lions normally eat one another after a fight ?" Asked 47 taking aim. A Dessert racing buggy had come into view in the far distance of the horizon.

Yet still too far away for a clear shot. "Well sometimes cubs get eaten..." Said Nala. "..but mostly male cubs"

"There you got your answer. I don't kill for food but for purpose. Killing this man will give me a reward and rid quite a few other humans of his unwanted existence."

Explained 47, slowly following vehicles movements at the horizon through his sniper riffle scope.

"What has he done to be unwanted ?" Asked Nala. 

Simba , meanwhile had stepped forth and observed 47. He was fascinated by his calm and deliberate observational movements.

It reminded him of when he watched the lionesses hunting.

"According to our file Lucas Lopez is wanted dead for a multitude of scams, tax evasion,founding of terrorist organisations, direct involvement in a human traficking ring

and multiple accounts of not paying alimony." Explained Diana.

"He's been responsable for many people getting killed.Though that's not why I'm killing him. I'm just a lot of people's first choice when it comes to hunting down people like him."

 

"Are you a good Hunter?" Asked Simba with an excited smile.

47 lowered the riffle again. "Aren't you a male cub, why are you so interested in hunting ?" Asked 47 genuinely curious.

"Well I...I'm not that interested in it. It's just that Nala needs to learn how to hunt and..." Simba was interrupted by his friend.

"Oh please , you're just too embarrassed to admit it." She said much to Simbas dismay. 

"He's really into hunting but anytime someone says that only Lionesses are normally doing it , he get's either embarrassed or angry."

The ghost of a snicker escaped 47. "Listen, Simba I was just curious. If you like hunting that much , than you should not care about what others say. It gives you an advantage. 

Normally lions grow old and lazy, this leads to them letting their guard down.

A good hunter is always on guard. My services wouldn't be required this often if I wasn't always on guard and therefore a good hunter. Few people are hunters, and fewer are good hunters." 47 finished as he took aim again,

"So you're the best hunter of your kind?" Asked Simba ,now less embarrassed and once again excited.

"That's so cool. All your friends must think you're so awesome. Are you leading a human tribe?" He asked with intense curiosity.

47 lowered the riffle yet again and thought about what the cub had said for a second.

"I'm not really too well-known, but that works in my favor. The less people know you the fewer can give you away. Your prey must not know that it has become prey until the very last second. By then it's too late to escape." He explained.

 

Then he took aim again. "Don't you feel lonely sometimes?" Asked Nala.

"Not really, though I guess I'm just used to solitude. 

However at times I think about the possibility of friendships...I guess that I do have someone whom I consider a friend of sorts."

"Well do you like talking to this person. Do you two have fun together? If so then yes, that's a friend" Said Nala as she shot Simba a warm smile.

Simba, upon realising this, whispered a "Stop that Nala" , blushed and turned away. Nala gave a quiet giggle.

"Well I guess to an extend I do in fact have a friend..." Mused 47 as he finally got a clear enough view on the vehicle.

"Well then you're not really all that alone." Stated Nala, happy to have made the human feel better.

 

"Guess so" Said 47 . "Alright. Your name was Simba , right?" Asked 47, addressing the male cub 

"Er yes" Responded Simba.

"Look at that fast-moving human contraption on the horizon." Simba did as he was asked and observed it as closely as he could.

47 followed the vehicles movements, Lucas was on one of his drunk joy rides again. He drove aggressively and without any real pattern.

Though 47 knew that his target would not be able to resist a good jump. 

Lucas was clearly headed for a ridge. Lucas himself was a black-haired 34-year-old,skinny, italian man wearing jeans and a white shirt.

A golden AK47 strapped on his back. 47 quickly estimated the flight pattern a few seconds before Lucas jumped. 

Then just a mere second before Lucas hit the ridge did 47 fire.

Mid jump , Lucas jerked sideways, as a blood spurt exitited the other side of his head. He was dead. 

Due to him not being strapped in, his dead body was flung out of the car as well. 

The car came back down again and due to the lack of a driver stopped shortly after. 

Lucas lifeless body hit the desert sand.

 

"That's a hit 47,good job. We'll wire the money to your bank account."

With that Diana cut the connection.

"That was so cool.You hit him mid air"Said Simba jumping with excitement.

47 started to disassemble the sniper riffle and put it back in the suitcase.

"Thanks" He said to Simba and petted the cub.

A memory went through 47's head. A memory of him petting a rabbit. He was much younger back then.

He couldn't help but smile. An unusual thing for him to do for sure.

He petted Nala as well. "and thank you for showing me that I'm not as alone as I thought I was."

"No problem. What's your friend's name ?"

47 kept smiling but stopped petting the cubs.

"Her name is Diana Burnwood." He got up and started walking towards the next settlement. 

 

The End


End file.
